Digimon Fusion
|network= |network_other= (US:) , , (UK:) , (IT:) / (SG:) (ID:) (CA:) (AU:) (BR:) |run=July 6, 2010 - March 25, 2012 |episodes=79 }} , is the sixth anime series in the ''Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. It is divided into three seasons, with the second in Japan titled , and the third, which was skipped in the American English dub, titled . The American English version simply names their two seasons as "Season One" and "Season Two". The third season is considered a separate series by Crunchyroll.Crunchyroll - Digimon Xros Wars - The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time It is the first ''Digimon anime series to not have an associated movie. Its first episode aired on July 6, 2010 on , |accessdate=19 April 2010}} making it the first season in the series to air on another network in Japan ( aired all other seasons prior to Xros Wars). Just over three years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V-Jump magazine. The art style for the series is more like the first four seasons than that of Digimon Data Squad, and traditions such as the Goggles have been brought back. It is also the first Digimon series to be broadcast in and in . Toei filed a trademark for a "Digimon Fusion Battles" with the ,[http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=85081532 United States Patent & Trademark Office: "DIGIMON FUSION BATTLES"] while began pre-releasing English subbed versions on November 21, 2011.[http://www.crunchyroll.com/digimon-xros-wars-the-young-hunters-who-leapt-through-time/episodes Watch Digimon Xros Wars—The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Episodes Online] Bandai announced in a press release on September 25, 2012 that it had acquired and would debut the series on October 8-11 at MIPCOM in , .Saban Brands Acquires Digimon Brand; Will Debut New Digimon Fusion Season at MIPCOM Saban Brands (2012-09-25) Retrieved on 2012-09-27. The premiere of Digimon Xros Wars in Japan coincided with the release of a broad range of merchandise, such as the Super Digica Taisen card game, the Digimon X Arena arcade game, the Digimon Xros Loader virtual pet, the Digimon Xros Figure Series toys, and a series of straps that were sold in capsule toy vending machines. |date=2010-04-05|accessdate=19 April 2010}} The name of The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time is a reference to the Japanese film, . The series premiered in Malaysia on December 8, 2012 at 9am on Disney XD,Digimon Fusion Battles in Malaysia and premiered in the United States on September 7, 2013, on Nickelodeon.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aM988CmAPW8 On February 24, 2014, the UK began airing Digimon Fusion on , finishing its first run on April 2, then returned on April 28 to finish the series. When it finished, CITV began airing reruns on weekends, eventually ending on August 17 . On February 16, 2015, CITV started to re-air the series from the start again . On July 5, 2015, a one-off morning weekend slot was dedicated to the series . The third season was a nominee for the 2012 Kids Awards for "Best Animation", but lost to .[http://www.iemmys.tv/news_item.aspx?id=155 International Academy of Television Arts and Sciences: "FIRST INTERNATIONAL EMMY® KIDS AWARDS NOMINEES ANNOUNCED"] Plot summary Multiple armies are fighting for dominance of the Digital World. Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, Midnight, and the Bagra Army are each searching for the 108 Code Crowns that grant control of Zones, fractured pieces of the Digital World, and whoever gathers all of the Code Crowns will be able to combine them into their original, complete form and be able to bend the entire Digital World to their will. The Bagra Army's goal is to transform the Digital World into a hellish realm of suffering, and the Fusion Fighters, led by Mikey Kudo, must stop them. ;Digimon Fusion (2010) Mikey decides to help Shoutmon, and together with their friends, they form their own army, the "Fusion Fighters", departing to travel throughout the Digital World, collecting the Code Crowns. During their travels they meet many friendly Digimon who join their cause while facing the evil Digimon of the Bagra Army, including its three commanders-in-chief, Tactimon, Laylamon, and Blastmon. They also encounter rival armies Blue Flare, led by Christopher, and Midnight, secretly led by AxeKnightmon with Nene as a tool in his schemes. After Nene is rescued from AxeKnightmon, who created the Darkness Loader to perform DigiFuses without her help, she and her loyal companions also join the Fusion Fighters. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon manages to steal Mikey and Christopher's Code Crowns. Though Tactimon is defeated by the teamwork of the rival groups, Bagramon uses a dimensional warp to take the Code Crowns for himself, which sends Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Shoutmon, and Tactimon, to Earth. With the Fusion Fighters disposed of, Bagramon is reunited with his brother AxeKnightmon as he begins his reign over the Digital World. On Earth, Tactimon attempts to wreak havoc before his attempts are thwarted by Mikey and Shoutmon, who uses the power of human emotions to digivolve and defeat Tactimon and then return to the Digital World with Mikey. ;Digimon Fusion Season 2 (The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms) Upon returning to the Digital World, Mikey and Shoutmon learn that Bagramon had it remade into seven kingdoms, each ruled by a Dark General possessing their own Darkness Loader, and whom now collectively rule the Digital World. Reunited with their allies, Mikey and Nene convince Christopher to join forces with them, and they set out throughout the lands to challenge the Dark Generals and liberate the Digital World from their oppression. Along the way, they also try to discover the fate of Nene's lost brother, Ewan. As they fight their way deeper into the war, they learn that Ewan has actually joined AxeKnightmon and the Bagra Army out of a belief that in the Digital World he is free to let his fettered hostility out, but by the time the Fusion Fighters finally challenge the gestalt MegaDarknessBagramon, Ewan has realized the truth and joins them. Together with all the Digimon of the Digital World, they finally defeat MegaDarknessBagramon through Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode and restore the Digital World and Earth to a state of balance. ;The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time A year has passed since Mikey and his friends saved the Digital and Human Worlds from . Now Digimon from DigiQuartz, a space between the worlds, are being corrupted by human hearts and causing trouble in the human world. Furthermore, a group of three Digimon Hunters are found to be fighting and capturing these Digimon. Once captured the Hunters can use them to digifuse with their partners to make them stronger so they can capture even stronger Digimon. Alongside their new friend Tagiru Akashi, Mikey Kudo and Ewan Amano get involved with the mysterious Digimon Hunt and become a team of Digimon Hunters themselves."The Cast of the New Season" After demonstrating their worth hunting escaped Digimon, the Old Clock Shop Man reveals that the true purpose of the Hunt is to determine the best candidate to stand alongside legendary heroes from other universes and fight , an immensely powerful remnant of MegaDarknessBagramon's data. Episodes :For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Fusion episodes Digimon Xros Wars first aired on in on July 6, 2010. Its second part, The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms, began airing on April 3, 2011, and the third, The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time, began airing on October 2, 2011. Characters ''Digimon Fusion'' and The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms Fusion Fighters United Army Bagra Army *'Lord Bagra': The leader of the Bagra Army whose goal is to rule the multiverse through the power of the Code Crown in his D5 master plan. *'Three Generals': , , and , the commanders-in-chief of the Bagra Army who are tasked with gathering the Code Crowns. After their purpose is complete, they are replaced by the Dark Generals. *' ': Lord Bagra's younger brother, the actual leader of Midnight before rejoining him. However, he has his own agenda involving the Darkness Loader. After allying with his older brother, he oversees the progress of the Bagra Army. *'Dark Generals': , , , , , , and , the super-elites who are tasked with eking out the negative energy of the seven kingdoms they rule in order to carry out D5. Midnight *' ': An infiltration expert who AxeKnightmon assigned to serve as Ewan's bodyguard. ''The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time'' Xros Heart (basketball team) ;Allied Hunters * : A Digimon Hunter who hunts to earn funds to open a takoyaki shop. His Digimon partner is . * : A classmate of Tagiru who loves trains and railroads. His Digimon Partner is . He often provides Xros Heart a means of transportation. * : Former General of the Blue Flare army. He's currently investigating on his own about the purpose of the Digimon Hunt and DigiQuartz. His Partners are and . * : A Treasure Hunter. Her Digimon Partner is . Other Hunters ;Ryouma's team ;Ken's team * '|ケン}}: A participant in the Digimon Hunt whose partner is . * : A participant in the Digimon Hunt whose partner is . * : A participant in the Digimon Hunt whose partner is . Crossovers The threat that Quartzmon posed was so great that DigiDestined, Tamers, DATS agents, and the like had to be brought from other universes in order to combat Quartzmon on multiple fronts. The purpose of the Digimon Hunt was to pick a Hunter Representative to join the greatest heroes of the multiverse in the final battle against Quartzmon with the fate of all creation at stake. Other characters * : The owner of a clock shop who presides over Digimon Hunts and gives Fusion Loaders to Hunters. His Digimon Partner is . * : A childhood friend of Mikey who is a year younger but acts like his big sister. She was a member of the Fusion Fighters during the war against the Bagra Army, but now lives in a different city. Her partners are and . * : A self-proclaimed rival of Mikey who practices kendo and is very knowledgeable about machinery. He was a member of Fusion Fighters during the war against the Bagra Army. His partner is . * : Ewan's sister and a former ally of Mikey's during the war against the Bagra Army. She is now acting as an idol in Hong Kong. Her Digimon Partners are and . *' ': The creator of DigiQuartz and the ultimate purpose of the Digimon Hunt is to hunt him. Credits Cast |-|Japanese= |-|American English= Digital World As opposed to previous series, the Digital World of Digimon Fusion has existed since before the invention of digital technology, and it's only recently that the Human World has become able to tap into and influence a small percentage of the Digital World's data. The Digital World is split into one hundred eight Zones, which are equivalent to countries. The Green Zone is the area that Mikey and crew first arrive in and where 's home, the Village of Smiles, is located. The group explores many more Zones as they obtain the Code Crowns, but once Bagramon obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the Digital World into seven Lands, each based off of one of the days of the week. DigiQuartz The DigiQuartz is the place where the Digimon Hunts take place. It is a space between the Human and Digital Worlds, acting as a digital mirror of the Human World. It is quite fragile, and the matter within can disintegrate into data at a touch. Due to the DigiQuartz's connection to the Human World, the events within it often play out in the Human World through various analogues, such as windows blowing out or objects moving around. Various Digimon manage to find their way into DigiQuartz and are lost there before being drawn to and corrupted by the power of human emotions. While Mikey attempts to get to the bottom of it at his end, Shoutmon has been attempting stop his fellow Digimon from traversing into DigiQuartz. Hunters must use a "Time Shift" with their X Loaders to enter the DigiQuartz, but many of the corrupted Digimon can simply draw in human victims from the other side. The DigiQuartz imposes several rules on Hunters, most of which limit their power. For example, it is impossible within the DigiQuartz for a Hunter to realize more than one of his Digimon at a time, and they can only digifuse two Digimon together at a time. Theme Songs Japanese Opening 1 Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket Opening 2 Theme: New World *Artist: Twill Opening 3 Theme: Stand Up *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke Insert Song: X4B The Guardian! *Artist: Wada Kouji Insert Song: Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 *Artist: Wada Kouji Insert Song: Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ousha *Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: Evolution & Digixros ver. TAIKI *Artist: Kouji Wada & Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: Evolution & Digixros ver. KIRIHA *Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto & Kouji Wada Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! ver. x7 *Artist: Kouji Wada, Takayoshi Tanimoto & Ayumi Miyazaki Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara *Artist: Psychic Lover Insert Song: Shining Dreamers *Artist: Takafumi Iwasaki Insert Song: BLAZING BLUE FLARE *Artist: Hideaki Takatori Insert Song: Legend Xros Wars *Artist:YOFFY & Takafumi Iwasaki Insert Song: Brave Beaten *Artist:Oodira Soul English Songs Opening Theme: Digimon Fusion song Gallery File:Digimoncrosswars.jpg|Promotional poster for Digimon Xros Wars File:The Evil Death General and the Seven Kingdoms.jpg|Promotional poster for Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death General and the Seven Kingdoms File:XWTBYWLTT Poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Videos 「デジモンクロスウォーズ」TVCM|Japanese Launch TV Commercial Digimon Fusion - Launching This Fall!|Official US Trailer Power Rangers Megaforce and Digimon Fusion - Power Hour|Power Hour Trailer Notes and references External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw2010/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars and Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms website] *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon_2010/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimondeathgeneral/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time website] Category:Anime